candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 770/@comment-27028390-20141130130439
So it all started when I was born. I entered this world in a white room covered in blood and Nurses cleaning me up. The blinding lights of the room were lost on my blind eyes. Although very poor, my eyes were seeing the world for the first time. I was then taken home where I saw my place of residence for the first time. I was only days old and my eyes were starting to actually see the world. I was a newborn and my world was just eating and sleeping. And sometimes playing, although I couldn't do this yet. I was so pure at heart. But then I started to get bigger in every direction. I started to need bigger clothes and a bigger brain. Then eventually, my brain grew big enough for memories to form and for words to start coming out of my mouth, and my legs started to work as did my hands. I was able to actually do stuff on my own now. I was learning all the time and learning how to speak. I fell down a lot, but that is all part of learning. I would just get back up and try again. That is what life is all about isn't it? So with support and love, I entered the terrible twos. Except I wasn't that terrible. I started to go to bigger places to learn other than just under the roof of my house and there I met other people just like me. People who didn't know what or who they were, and very animal like in nature. I learned that cars don't drive in the middle of the road and I learned a few other social skills and numbers and maths for the first time. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. That is just fundamental isn't it, especially for such a tiny little brain such as my own. I then continued to grow in every direction as I discovered more and more every day about who and what I was. Being non-existant for billions of years then suddenly popping into existance is a lot for anyone to stomach. Throughout each trip around the sun, I learned more and more until I was finally able to speak normally and count normally, as well as identify almost everything around me. But I was still wrapped in a bubble with all the other animals that I had grown alongside with. They were the same as me, and there were no social divisions. Everything was perfect. But I sometimes feel I grew a little too much in every direction, as things stopped being so perfect and my little bubble started to unravel. I learned what stress was, and anger and other emotions like these. I was no longer just a few unknowing atoms, I knew too much. I grew too much. The people around me who I once stuck by started to drift apart in their own seperate paths, as jocks, nerds, emos and criminals. Every type was at war with each other. I started to see deeper into the world. Yet I continued expanding, and so did my brain. I learned that I was inside a giant MMORPG, in which the tutorial lasts 18 years and if you screw up that tutorial, you never go anywhere good. Some online game, huh? 18 years for the tutorial? Ain't nobody got time for that! Snow, buds, sun, leaves, went on repeat and repeat, and it all started to become BORING. Everything was just one big cycle which I had experienced over and over and over and over. I needed some excitement pumped into this world. I was done with the tutorial. Time to fly. I ended up flying into a Create A Wikia button head-first, and after many-a disappointing sunrise and sunset, other people just like me started to join on. After a few more of these, we decided to create level pages for the levels of this addictive game known as Candy Crush Saga, which millions of other self-aware clumps of atoms and chemical reactions also happened to stumble upon. We stayed with it as another set of clumps of atoms and chemical reactions continued to expand Candy Land. After another trip round the sun, there ended up being a grand total of 770 levels, a number I learned after only a few trips round the sun. Us messes of chemical reactions decided to make an informative page regarding this final level to date, however, there weren't enough clumps of chemical reactions contributing to the page, so now it stands, incomplete, in the light of day due to the lack of love received from clumps of chemical reactions just like myself. So it just sits there, weeping at its lack of chemical reactions. It needs more clumps of chemical reactions, as the Level 770 page is not a self-aware clump of chemical reactions, therefore it can't fill itself in. It needs us. It needs chemical reactions. It needs a self-aware clump of chemical reactions. It needs a HUMAN. Give it the love it needs, so other clumps of chemical reactions can read it and get the neural connections formed in the form of information they want.